My Host Family is a Host?
by Mizume2
Summary: Courtney is an exchange student from Canada. Her host family happens to be the Suohs. Amazed by the rich school she ends up serounded by Tamaki's gorgeous friends. After going through their craziness, she finds herself falling for a certain host.
1. Prologue

When heard about becoming an exchange student to Japan...I never thought I would be going at a rich kids school Ouran Academy for 11 months surrounded by the Ouran Host Club...

My name is Courtney Stevenson, I'm 14 years old and an exchange student from Canada... well I'm not exactly exchanging with anyone, I'm just staying with a family...does that make me a foreign student then? Anyway, I'm taking the Academic Year program, meaning I'll be staying with my Host Family (a.k.a, the Suohs) for 10-11 months starting now, March 2. I have dark brown hair that is layered down to my shoulders and is slightly teased. I wore a black pleaded skirt with a yellow Pikachu shirt. This was going to be the greatest year of my life.

I got out of the plane customs and headed towards the terminals where my Host Family was going to be waiting for me. I scanned the large crowed looking for the Suoh's matching the photos I was given.

_Maybe they're not here yet...? _I thought before seeing 2 women and a man holding a sign saying "Stevenson" I walked towards them

"Hello Miss Stevenson! My name is Chika, and this is Miss Kanoya and Mr Meka! We work for Mr Suoh and Master Tamaki! We will drive you to the Suoh Mansion #2 as well as be your local representative for your trip!" She said nicely...wait...did she say "mansion"? I'm sorry I don't recall the Suohs having a "Mansion"!

"The Suohs live in a mansion...and own more than one?" I asked slightly confused,

"Yes! Did they not inform you about this?" Chika asked me,

"N-no I guess they forgot..." I said moving my bangs out of my face, how did they forget to mention that they live in a mansion! Not just living in one, but owning two! How do you forget that?

"Well we better get you to your home now," Miss Kanoya said as Mr Meka picked up my bags,

"O-oh I can carry those!" I said feeling kind of bad for him to have to take my bags but he just laughed lightly,

"No don't worry about it, this is what I'm here for," he said as we continued to walk out of the airport. Once we got outside there was a black limo that Mr Meka opened the trunk to and put all my bags in then held open the door for me. A limo? Are they for real? I stood there dumb founded.

"Miss Stevenson, are you coming?" Mr Meka asked me, smiling sweetly, I finally snapped out of it blushing slightly as I hopped into the car saying thank you then closed the door. The 3 of them asked about my life back in Canada and what it was like living there and got to know me in just one drive home.

We pulled up into a large driveway that went around a fountain in front of the Suoh Mansion #2. I looked out the dark tinted windows in awe. Chika giggled,

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" she smiled and got out of the limo,

"I'll bring your bags inside and up to your room, okay?" Mr. Meka told me as he quickly went inside, an elder lady came out of the mansion walking towards me, she had her gray hair in a low bun and she seemed to be wearing something similar to a kimono.

"Hello Miss Stevenson, welcome to the Suoh Mansion #2. My name is Shima Maezono, I'm the head housekeeper and Tamaki educator, I hope you enjoy your time here," and she bowed politly,

"o-oh it's nice to meet you Ms. Maezono, and thank you!" I said bowing back

"Miss Stevenson you can just call me Shima if you wish, you do not have to be so form-" she was cut off by an adorable golden retriever with a red bow tired around its neck running out the door barking in excitement to see someone new. That someone new just so happened to be me. The dog began jumping up on me licking me and begging for attention. I giggled and began to pet her and rubbing around her neck.

"ANTOINETTE!" A blond haired boy came running out of the mansion in blue pyjamas with brown bears on them and carrying a brown bear that matched them, he had violet eyes and I recognized him as Tamaki Suoh, "Antoinette don't run out of the house like that!" he said as he began to hug the dog. I guess he didn't realize I was there until a couple minutes later when he finally looked up at me. He then jumped up,

"Oh, my apologies. Welcome Miss Stevenson, to Japan and the Suoh Mansion #2, it's nice to finally meet you in person," he said smiling. He was gorgeous; I was stunned by his kindness but...

"pffft...hehe..." I started giggling; he just looked at me for a moment before I started laughing harder,

"Master Tamaki, didn't I warn you that Miss Stevenson would be arriving shortly?" Shima said looking at Tamaki's pyjamas, he gasped and his face turned red before he ran back into the mansion and upstairs to his room. "Why don't we go inside," Shima said and I followed her into my new home for the year.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Suoh came running into the foyer to see me and Shima, "Oh, welcome Miss Stevenson," he said to me smiling, "How was your ride with Chika, Mr. Meka and Miss Kanoya?" he asked me kindly

"It was great!" I said smiling. Tamaki finally came running downstairs but this time wearing a white slim fitted v-neck t-shirt with a black undershirt underneath it and black dress pants.

"Haha, sorry about that, I didn't expect my first impression to be so bland upon a beautiful lady," he said taking my hand. Man is this guy corny! Oh well at least he's cute. I giggled lightly and blushed slightly. "Dad, should I show her around and to her room?" Tamaki asked his dad,

"Yes go ahead! Oh and your bags are already in your room," he told us,

"Okay thank you," I said as I followed Tamaki around the mansion. He showed me through some of the rooms before jumping and turning around,

"Oh my gosh Hunny is really cute," he said slouching his arms to his chest like he was hugging himself, "and small even though he's older than everyone," This time stroking his imaginary beard, "and Hikaru and Kaoru are kind of weird but awesome," He turned giving me the peace sign, "and then there's Kyouya and he's mother," He pretended to pushing up some glasses, "and then Mori is like super tall" He said standing on his tip toes raising his arm showing how tall he is,

"And lastly there is Haruhi who is the CCUUUTEEST thing ever!" he said jumping up and down a couple times with his face going slightly red. He stopped and looked at me then paused for a couple of seconds, "You should meet them all!" He said hugging me tightly,

"I'll go call them!" He said running to the nearest phone, I just chuckled at him before his dad walked in laughing too,

"Tamaki don't you think you should let Miss Stevenson relax for a bit? I know it's 8am here but she's not used to the time here. It's still 4am for her…"

"Oh it's alright, he seems fun to hang around, plus I want to get used to the time difference quickly so I can say up!" I turned to notice Tamaki texting;

[Guyzzz! Come ova hre ! Courtney ish hre nao! (^o^)/~*]

"Okay if you think you can manage… But you might need this…" Mr Suoh said handing me a cup of coffee before smiling and walking away.


	2. Chapter 1:: Dealing With the Hosts!

It's been a couple of weeks since I came to Japan as an exchange student and living with my Host Family the Suohs and going to Ouran Academy…which I'm still getting lost in by the way. Oh but it's not just Tamaki that's the super gorgeous guy here. There's 7. And they're all in a host club. That didn't surprise me at all, now I get Tamaki's cheesiness, but underneath that, he's utterly stupid yet somehow makes the second of the class. But the one thing I think I'm going to remember this entire trip, is Tamaki introducing me to his friends...That was defiantly...different?

I walked down the long spiralled stairs in the Suoh Mansion #2 towards the dining room where I smelt breakfast waiting. I was so tired I didn't even notice the giant puff ball of hair I had.

"Good morning Miss Stevenson!" Chika giggled as she set down what smelled like pancakes,

"Ah, Good morning," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Once I could finally see, there was a group of boys with Tamaki sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes on their plates all staring at me. I yelled and hid behind one of the walls. I slowly poked my head out to see a cute little boy eating cake, a pair of twins, a really tall guy with short spiky hair, and another guy with black hair and glasses. They were all just as good looking as Tamaki,

"Good morning Courtney!" Tamaki said full of life, "I thought you should meet some of my friends that I was telling you about yesterday! That's Hunny who was the cute small one and those are the twins who I said were weird and the homosexu-" and then he got hit in the face by two pancakes,

"How rude," The twins said at the same time, "How could you introduce us like that?" they said with slight anger while Tamaki pulled the pancakes that were thrown at him off his face. The two of them got up and started walking towards me,

"Don't mind Milord, he's a total idiot," they both said,

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru," the one on the right said,

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers!" They said at the same time, they then looked at my pj's then my hair and my non-make-up-wearing face,

"You sure like to sleep in don't you?" The one on the left...Kaoru was it? Said chuckling,

"Huh! W-what time is it?" I asked nervously and embarrassed at the same time,

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I didn't get to finish introducing everyone!" Tamaki complained,

"Alright, alright," Hikaru started, "the four eyes over there is Kyouya, and Mr. Tall Guy is Mori,"

"Ugh! Stupid twins! Is that anyway to introduce your friends!" Tamaki yelled as I just watched in confusion. After they fought back and forth for awhile, I decided to go and get ready while they were distracted. But once I got to my room...

"Ah! Now look what you two did! You scared away Courtney! Who knows where she went!"

"We should go find her!" A small cute high pitched voice said...I guessed it was that Hunny kid. I heard their footsteps fade away to the opposite end of the mansion. Ah. Finally...

I quickly changed out of my PJ's and into a pair of black short-shorts with a yellow shirt with a monster holding a sign saying "Free Hugs". I pulled out my concealer and eyeliner and began to apply it until I heard footsteps and,

"Hey did you check her room?" Kaoru asked,

"Oh no! Let's go!" Tamaki replied. I quickly ducked down and looked under my bed to see if I would be able to fit under it to hide, why did I even think that? There was no way I would fit, but I found a huge dictionary.

"Coco-chan!" Hunny yelled in excitement with the rest relived to see that they found me but I picked up the dictionary,

"GET OUT!" I yelled in my darkest voice with a horrifying glare that made most of them scream when I chucked the book at them. But they quickly closed the door with the Dictionary hitting it with a loud thud.

I sighed when it was finally quiet in my room again.

After I finished getting ready for my day I hopped down the stairs to the dining room where I saw the 6 guys all huddled at the corner of the dining table, Kyouya sighed,

"You guys are pathetic," he said pushing up his glasses. I scratched the back of my head and sat down next to one of the twins. I had no idea which one was which but I decided to grab a pancake and eat.

Wednesday rolled by fast and it was only my third day at Ouran. Sadly, Tamaki was one year older than me so he couldn't really help me out to my classes, but I had math with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I met Haruhi on Sunday, he's really nice but seems to get very annoyed with Tamaki and everyone in the Host Club.

"Damnit..." I mumbled under my breath as I ran through the huge halls. I had math next. And I've been running for about 15 minutes. I'm already late for class. I finally stopped running and decided to lean against the wall. I took out my phone and went to my contacts to find Tamaki and texted him,

[ Hey, can you tell me where the Math room is again? (_) I forgot…] I breathed deeply tired from running, and then my phone buzzed. I quickly flipped it open.

[ Yup yup. Yu go dwn strs twrds rooom 21 thn yu go and trn left and yu go strate twrds da caoj f den mak a rite an den yu shud b thr (^O^)/ ]

"...What the hell...?" I just stared dumb founded at this pathetic text. How am I supposed to be able to read that! I know I don't know my way around but, I don't remember passing the cafeteria going to the math room!

I sighed and slid down the wall so I was sitting on the clean floor in the yellow uniform dress. I heard someone walking by me so I looked up to see one of the twins

"On your way to math?" he asked smiling at me. I still didn't know which one was which,

"Um... haha yeah, I got lost..." I said my face turning a bit pink, "you're...Hikaru... right?" I asked not quite sure,

"No I'm Kaoru, haha," He laughed a bit. Man I suck...

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Kaoru!" I said getting up, "You two really do look alike," he just smiled,

"Yeah, I get that a lot,"

"Oh where's Hikaru then? Aren't you usually with him?" I asked him, looking around for his missing twin,

"Yeah he said he was going to get his textbooks that he forgot so I went looking for him. I'll show you to class if you want... unless you like being lost," he joked,

"No! Please show me! I don't get how you remember where everything is in this huge school," I said walking next to him

"It's not THAT big..." he said, I just gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy!', "Don't you have schools like this in Canada?" he laughed,

"I-I don't know maybe? I never went to one before!" I said and he laughed at my pathetic reaction.

After what seemed like five minutes we arrived late in class with Hikaru sitting in his seat next to Haruhi. The teacher looked at both Kaoru and I, so did the whole class, looking at us like we did something suspicious.

"Ah, Mr. Hitachiin, Miss. Stevenson, thank you for joining us," he said smiling but we could both hear the slight anger in his voice. Kaoru took a seat on the other side of Haruhi and I sat in from of him as the lesson continued.

As the teacher was talking I felt a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head, I turned around to see Hikaru snickering. I bent down to pick up the paper and unfold it. It read;

[ What did you and Kaoru do in the hall? (^_−) ]

I sighed when I read this. Just because Kaoru was nice enough to show me where I was going, he thinks we got something going on? I just met him a couple days ago... But I took out my pencil and wrote back;

[ Do you really accuse your brother of such things? I got lost so he showed me to class v(^_^)]

And I tossed the paper over my shoulder to Hikaru hoping I could actually pay attention in class now. A couple moments later I felt another piece of paper hit my head again, this time I turned to see Kaoru trying to hide his smirk. I sighed again picking up the paper;

[ what did he write? TT_TT]

I wrote back;

[he thought something suspicious or something]

Then I tossed it to him. This time he wrote to Hikaru but Haruhi grabbed it and tossed it which landed on my desk so I unwrapped it, which read,

[Hikaru, wha ever you were thinking was wrong, I would never ever leave you for someone else and you should know that, after what I told you last night while we played those punishment games in that small closet we have. Please forgive me, I'll let you play seme doctor with again... 3]

I just dropped the sheet of paper in front of me. I think I have been mentally scared with an image that will never leave me head. I slowly turned to look at the two of them who were now laughing and Haruhi who just looked at me sympathetically.


End file.
